


Taking a Chance

by Dark_Sky_Seraphim



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, WWE - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Sky_Seraphim/pseuds/Dark_Sky_Seraphim
Summary: After helping Roman Reigns fend off Drew McIntyre in the ring, you receive a note from an anonymous admirer asking you to meet at the hotel bar after the show. When you arrive, you are met by the one person you never expected to meet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first WWE fic and I'm both excited and nervous to be sharing it. First of all, I'm not super comfortable writing in accents so I apologize for not doing so in this story. Second, I'm open to constructive criticism so feel free to leave me some comments, questions, or suggestions.
> 
> Link to my primary Tumblr: https://fallen-angels-and-broken-hunters.tumblr.com/
> 
> Link to my secondary Tumblr (this is where the fan fics are): https://dark-sky-seraphim.tumblr.com/

The feud between your friend, Roman Reigns, and Drew McIntyre has been building for weeks. At Shane McMahon's orders, Drew has beaten and bruised Roman both in the ring and backstage. Sure, Roman has been able to get a few wins against him, but Drew has had the upper hand since the beginning. Tired of Drew constantly getting out of line, you decided a few weeks prior to this moment that it was time to get involved and give Roman an assist. Being a newer member of the main roster, you never did more than get between the two when things started to get heated which would usually cause Drew to become flustered and exit the arena in a huff. 

Tensions have become high with their feud now at its peak. You stand backstage and watch the monitor as Roman makes his way out to the ring for his scheduled match with Drew. The crowd cheers for Roman, clearly ready for him to get a major win over his foe. Finally, Roman ducks under the ropes and awaits his opponent. Drew's music blasts from the speakers...but no one enters the arena. _Something's wrong_ , you worry. Before you have time to realize what's happening, Drew attacks Roman from behind.

Without even thinking, you run for the arena. You push past the superstars waiting at the gorilla and fly through the curtain, locking your sights on Drew. You dive under the ropes into the ring and lunge at Drew. He crashes to the ground. You land on top of him, feeling as if you've just hit a brick wall. Your heart flutters as you place your hands on his extremely muscular chest in order to push yourself off of him. As you collect yourself, you glare at the man staring back at you. Something inside of you stirs, as if you are truly seeing him for the first time - his chiseled abs, his powerful arms, those thighs... Your breathing becomes heavy as his blazing blue eyes gaze into yours. For a split second, he looks a bit surprised. As Roman helps you to your feet, the expression on Drew's face shifts until his familiar brand of anger shows.

“You okay, Y/N?” Roman asks.

“Yeah, I think so,” you sigh, still feeling the negative effects of spearing the extremely well-built Scottish Psychopath.

Roman places a hand on your upper back and coaxes you out of the ring. As you head up the ramp, you turn back to see Drew hobbling to his feet. You expect to see fury written all over his face. And, of course, he is scowling, puffing out his chest to make himself seem bigger and more intimidating. Roman turns his back to Drew and continues to exit the arena. You keep glaring at Drew. Before you turn to leave, the expression on his face shifts. For a moment, he seems to be smiling ever so slightly.

_***_

“Are you sure you're alright?” Roman questions once you're both backstage.

“Yes, Roman. I'm fine. Really.”

He gives you a one-armed hug around the shoulders. “Thanks for the assist.”

“Any time.” You wink playfully at him.

“That. Was. Bad ass!” Seth strolls up to you and gives you a little fist bump. “Seriously – that was awesome.”

“Thanks?” you reply. “I mean, it really wasn't THAT great but...”

“Hey, give yourself some credit for that, Y/N. McIntyre isn't that easy to knock down.” Seth grins at you. “Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta go give my lady a good luck kiss before her match.” He gives you a pat on the shoulder as he heads off to find Becky.

“He's right, you know,” Roman chimes. “Taking down Drew isn't an easy feat. Even for someone my size.”

“Well, I wasn't about to stand by and watch him beat up my friend.” You give Roman a light punch on the shoulder. “Alright, well, I'm gonna go change and head back to the hotel.”

“Sure thing. Catch you later.” Roman high-fives you and then wanders off.

You make a beeline for the locker room and change into jeans and a comfy t-shirt. As you do, you can't help but think about what happened in the ring. And especially what happened afterwards. That smile...at least, you think it was a smile... “Ugh. Whatever,” you mumble to yourself as you exit the locker room.

“Excuse me, Y/N?” a backstage crew member approaches you. She hands you a small envelope with your name written on the front. “I was asked to give this to you.”

“Um, thank you,” you reply. Before you can ask her who gave it to her, she disappears around the corner of the hallway. You open the envelope and read the note enclosed:

_ I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. Your actions tonight _

_ impressed me. I'd love to get to know you better. Let's meet at the _

_ hotel bar tonight around 10:30. I'll be the one with a single red rose. _

Your heart begins to pound. Who could have left this? It was obviously someone who worked with you. But was it another superstar? A commentator? A crew member? So many questions race through your head. You tuck the note in your bag and head to the hotel. The drive is short but you can't help but run through all of the pros and cons of meeting your secret admirer. _Ah, what the hell_ , you ultimately decide.

After you drop off your things in your room, you tidy up your makeup and hair then make the trip downstairs to the hotel bar. It's more crowded than you thought it would be, making it a bit more difficult to locate your mystery date. You scan the room as you push through the crowd. After a moment or two, you spot a single red rose sitting on a table in the corner. Sitting at the table with the red rose is the last person you expected to see: Drew McIntyre.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2! It's a tad shorter than chapter 1 and it is still set-up for what's to come. It will get more exciting, I promise!

You stand in the middle of the room, absolutely dumbfounded. _Drew? Seriously? How...?_ Your head keeps telling you to duck out of sight and go back to your room but something is keeping you grounded. Your heart beats fast as you try to wrap your head around the fact that Drew freaking McIntyre is sitting there waiting for you. Suddenly, you find yourself gravitating towards him. _No, dumb ass – leave. Get out of here._ You keep moving towards him until you are standing directly across the table from where he is sitting. Your heart skips a beat when he looks up and sees you.

“Y/N,” Drew says softly as he stands. He looks surprised. “You came.”

You take a deep breath in an attempt to keep your composure. “I don't understand...”

“Here.” He picks up the rose and shyly holds it out towards you. “This is for you.”

You slowly wrap your fingers around the flower. As you do, your gaze meets piercing blue eyes. Your breathing gets heavier and your knees begin to weaken. The corner of your mouth lifts upwards ever so slightly. “Thank you,” you whisper.

“Would you like to sit?” Drew motions to the empty chair across from his.

As you slowly take a seat, you try to shake off whatever feelings are beginning to stir within you. While the rose is an incredibly sweet gesture, you still have so many questions. “So, you're really the one who left that note for me?”

“Yes.” he gently bites his lower lip. “I take it you're not entirely thrilled that it's me.”

“Well, I'm more confused than anything.”

“Why's that?”

“Well, first of all, I literally speared you to the ground today. I guess I just assumed you were furious with me for interfering.”

“I'm not so much furious as I am...impressed, actually. You've got guts. I find that to be a very endearing quality.”

“Um, okay, well, second of all, you've been feuding with one of my best friends in the world. Do you seriously think I can just sit here and have a couple of drinks with someone who would hurt him like you have?”

Drew looks you straight in the eyes. “Honestly...no. That's why I never signed my name on that note. I was afraid that, if you knew it was me, you wouldn't show up.”

“So...you tricked me into coming?”

“No, I mean, that...that wasn't my intent...I was just piquing your curiosity...I never meant for it to seem like I was forcing you to show up. If I did then...I'm sorry.”

You exhale softly. “Why was it so, incredibly important to you that I show up?”

“I just wanted the chance to explain myself. If you allow me to do that then it will be up to you whether you want to stay for a drink or if you want to leave.”

You cross your arms in front of you and lean back in your chair. “Okay. Explain.”

Drew sighs nervously. “Okay. I now I've done some terrible things to Roman. I take full responsibility for them. But, you should know that the McMahons, especially Shane, tell me to do those things.”

“So why don't you just tell them you won't do it?”

“Because...I'm afraid they'll fire me if I refuse. I can't be weak in front of them.” He pauses for several seconds. “I know it's selfish but...I can't lose this job. Not again.”

You look Drew up and down before fixing your eyes on his face. There is genuine regret in his expression and it begins to make you think.

“Look,” he interrupts your thoughts. “I understand if this won't work and you need to leave. I appreciate you listening to me nonetheless.”

Words elude you. All you can do is sit there, staring at the incredibly handsome man sitting across from you. You take notice of his muscles which are still so clearly defined underneath his button-up shirt. You think about his accent – so mesmerizing and sexy as hell. Your mind begins to wander. _What if we hit it off? Would we be good together? He_ _is_ _ridiculously handsome...maybe...just maybe...I should give him a chance..._

Without warning, you stand and quickly make your way to the bar. After ordering two bottles of beer, you look back to see Drew running his hand through his hair in disappointment. The bartender sets the beers in front of you. You snatch them from the counter and excitedly hurry back to the table. You set one beer on the table in front of Drew and plop down in the chair.

“So...Scotland...I've never been there. Tell me about it.”

Drew looks up, seemingly surprised that you came back. You smirk at him as you take a sip of beer. He shifts to a more upright position and smiles broadly at you. “Ah, Scotland is a beautiful country, with so many quiet, cozy towns and wide, green pastures...”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to heat up a little bit! I have so many ideas for this story going forward though, so it might take some time in between chapters. I hope you stick with me as I keep writing this story. I would love to hear what you think of it so far!

“No way!” you laugh as you and Drew exit the elevator on the 4th floor of the hotel. You have hold of Drew's forearm as he escorts you down the hall.

“Completely and utterly true, I swear,” Drew beams.

You sigh softly as you approach your room. “Well, this is me.” You let go of his arm. “I'll admit, this was nice. You're a good man, Drew McIntyre.”

Drew smiles. “Thank you. I had a nice time, as well. You're a lovely woman, Y/N.” There is a brief silence between the two of you. You savor the moment, lost in his eyes.

“So,” you break the silence. “We'll be in Minneapolis next week for Raw. I plan to get into town on Sunday to, you know, explore some local shops, go to the art center, maybe find a nice place for dinner...it'd be cool if you joined me.” You shyly twirl your hair between your fingers.

“Wait,” Drew questions. “Are...are you asking me out on a date?” He smirks.

“What? I go for the things that I want. Is that a bad thing?”

“Of course not. It's gutsy.” He winks at you as he takes hold of your hand. “I'd absolutely love to join you.” He grins as he pulls out his phone, brings it to the New Contacts screen, and hands it to you. “I'll text you later for the details.”

You plug in your name and phone number then hand him back his phone with a grin on your face. “I look forward to your text.”

Drew smiles widely. He gazes at you with the softest look in his eyes. “Well,” he sighs as he takes your hand again. “Good night.” He presses a gentle kiss to the back of your hand then slowly turns and heads down the hall. You watch him until he rounds a corner and disappears out of sight.

You spin on your toes and stumble into your room. Once inside, you lean against the door, smiling. _Did I really just ask Drew out on a date?_ Your cheeks begin to burn red as you think about him kissing your hand. His lips felt so soft against your skin. It makes your heart beat faster, thinking about what it would be like if those lips were kissing your lips...if they were kissing other parts of your body...

“DING!” The sound of your phone startles you out of your trance.

**1** **n** **ew message from Unknown Number:**

**New #: Hello, Beautiful. Guess who? ;)**

The grin on your face gets wider, something you didn't even know was possible.

**You: Hmm...could it be the handsome man I just had drinks with?**

**New #: Correct! :)**

The two of you spend the next couple of hours texting back and forth about anything and everything you can think of before you end up falling asleep. As the week goes on, you have your nose buried in your phone, constantly texting back and forth with Drew. He sends you cute 'good morning' messages when you wake up and silly puns throughout the day. You send him memes and selfies that he says are “the best thing ever.”

When Sunday arrives, you begin to feel both nervous and excited. You practically bring your entire wardrobe to Minneapolis and try on outfit after outfit when you arrive at the hotel. _Pick something, Y/N. Drew will be here any minute._ You settle on a nice pair of skinny jeans, strappy sandals, and a flowy blouse – simple, but cute. As you finish doing your hair and makeup, there is a knock on your door. You give yourself a once-over in the mirror, take a deep breath, and open the door. Drew says nothing as he holds out a giant bouquet of colorful flowers, grinning from ear to ear as he does so.

“Wow. Does the flower shop know you took their entire stock?” you joke.

Drew chuckles. “Nothing but the best for you, Beautiful.” He winks.

“You're so sweet!” You fill up the biggest water glass you can find in the room and use it as a vase for the flowers. “Okay, you ready?”

“Absolutely. Where to first?”

“How about the art center? It's a nice day to walk through the garden.”

“That sounds perfect.” Drew holds out his arm. You grab your purse and take hold of him as you head out the door.

The first stop of the day is, of course, the art center, where you two take a nice stroll through the garden and take in all of the sights of the sculptures. You walk hand in hand the entire time, until you decide to go meander through some small shops within the city. The two of you traipse through town, finding simple shops with many unique items to offer. You take silly pictures of each other with some of the items you find (promising that none of these pictures will ever find their way onto social media). Drew then insists on taking you out to dinner at a nice restaurant. You protest, stating that a simple, inexpensive restaurant would be just as amazing. Ultimately, Drew wins. Having recently learned of your love for Italian cuisine, he buys you dinner (and dessert) at the nicest place in Minneapolis. At the end of the day, as the sun sets, you find a quiet bar and enjoy cocktails together on the outdoor patio.

***

“Oh man, I'm exhausted,” you yawn as Drew takes you by the hand and leads you through the front door of the hotel, up to your room. He stops you in front of your door and faces you.

“I had a wonderful time today, Y/N” he says quietly.

“Me too,” you respond. You look directly into his eyes and smile.

Drew takes a few deep breaths. “Well, um...goodnight.” He is almost whispering at this point. Drew continues to gaze into your eyes. Your heart begins to race as he leans in towards you. Before his lips reach yours, he hesitates and gives you a gentle kiss on the cheek. He pulls away shyly. You read the expression on his face – the disappointment in himself that he didn't go for the actual kiss.

Even though your heart feels like it's going to beat out of your chest, you reach up and rest each of your hands along his jawline. You slowly lean in and press your lips against his. After two seconds, he briefly breaks the kiss and a soft laugh escapes his lips. He then wraps his arms around your waist, pulls you in close to him, and kisses you again. You drape your arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Your whole body begins to weaken. This is the kiss you had imagined a little over a week ago, after you learned that he was worth taking a chance on. It is everything you dreamed of and more...so much more. There is something so comforting about being in Drew's arms, so hypnotizing about the way he's kissing you. You have completely lost track of where you are and how long you've been there...

...that is, until you hear the familiar sound of a fiery, red-headed woman clearing her throat.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is here! Sorry it took a while. I'm having a hard time keeping this story on a cohesive track. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Feel free to leave me some feedback.

You peek over Drew's shoulder and see Becky Lynch leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and a cheeky grin on her face. You tuck your head into Drew's chest as he peers over his shoulder. He bites his lower lip in an unamused manner.

“Don't mind me,” Becky chirps. “I'm just passing by to go get some ice.” She remains planted to the ground.

Drew turns back to face you, his cheeks bright red. “I'll text you later,” he mumbles into your ear. He gives you a little peck on the lips then quickly turns and heads to his room.

Your little smile immediately switches to pursed lips as you shoot a nasty look at Becky who is still grinning. You open your door. “In here. NOW!”

Becky pushes herself off the wall and saunters into your room. She clicks her tongue. “So...you and Drew, eh?”

“I thought you and Seth were arriving tomorrow,” you say in an attempt to divert the conversation.

“Change of plans. We got here about an hour ago.”

“You could've texted me.”

“Didn't think I had to,” Becky deadpans. “How did it happen?”

“A simple heads up is always nice.”

“When did it happen?”

“Come on, Becky -”

“How long's it been going on?”

“Enough with the questions!” you finally shout.

Becky sits on the end of the bed, shifts her eyes towards you, and smiles. “Talk to me. Please.” She gestures for you to sit next to her.

“First, you need to swear to me that you won't breathe a word of this to anyone. Even Seth. And especially Roman.”

“Y/N, you can trust me,” she reassures you. “It's not my place to say anything to anyone. You'll do it in your own time.”

Of course you can trust Becky. She's not a gossip like most of the women's roster. You tell her the events of the past week, from when you received the note to that very day. She squeals excitedly a few times as you tell your story.

“Wow,” Becky gasps. “You and Drew. I never saw that coming.”

“Yeah, you and me both,” you joke.

“So, how do you feel about him?”

You feel your cheeks burn hot. A small grin appears on your face. “I really like him.”

“Yeah?” Becky squeaks.

“I know he seems like a bad guy when he's in the ring but there's a lot about it that people don't know or understand. He's actually really sweet and funny and sexy and...” your voice trails off before you go on to say too much.

“Well, you two seem very cute together.”

You laugh softly. “Thanks.” There is a brief moment of silence.

“Okay, answer me one question – is he a good kisser?”

“And we're done here,” you panic. “See you tomorrow, Becks.”

“Oh come on,” Becky pleads. “Please tell me!”

“Not a chance.” You push her out the door. “Later.” The door slams shut. You immediately text Drew and apologize profusely for the unexpected interruption.

 

_ **MONDAY NIGHT RAW – 1 MONTH LATER** _

Keeping the peace between Roman and Drew has been difficult. Drew is always easy to calm down and convince to back off. Roman, on the other hand, has been a lot of work. You've managed to keep him off Raw these past few weeks by telling him not to stoop to Drew's level or fall for his tricks (“Focus on Smackdown. Claim it as your yard.”).

Meanwhile, your relationship with Drew has been amazing. There has been something so exciting about sneaking hugs and little kisses backstage. Becky aways winks at you when she sees you together. Seth is convinced that there's something going on but no one will actually confirm it for him. You and Becky have found a new hobby in watching Seth as he deducts the clues and attempts to put the pieces together to prove, once and for all, that “they're in a secret relationship, damn it!”

You are feeling good on this particular Monday. You just finished a match against the always talented Naomi (it was a hard fought battle with you barely coming out on top for the win) and now you're waiting backstage for Stephanie McMahon to introduce you to your Mixed Match Tag Team partner. You and Drew have both agreed to do the tournament. While the chance of being a team was incredibly slim, you still had hope that Stephanie would see you as a good match.

“Y/N?” you hear from down the hall. Stephanie waltzes up to you. “I'm glad I found you. Ready to meet your tag team partner?”

“I was born ready, Steph,” you reply.

“Great. Right this way.” You follow her down the hall and around the corner where a few of the superstars are hanging out. She taps one of the guys on the shoulder.

“Oh, hey, Stephanie. Hey, Y/N. Good to see you,” the Miz chimes.

You smile half-heartedly. “Hi, Miz.”

Stephanie beams. “You two are going to be a team for the Mixed Match Challenge. I have high hopes for you. I think you're going to be the team to beat in this competition.”

“Ms. McMahon, Hunter needs a word with you as soon as possible,” a crew member informs her.

“Of course.” She turns to you and Miz. “I'll leave you two to get better acquainted.”

“Alright!,” Miz exclaims once Stephanie is out of earshot. “We're gonna be the best tag team ever!” He holds out his fist. You gently tap your knuckles against his. “Hey, you okay, Y/N?”

“Yeah, I'm good,” you reply unconvincingly.

“Are you mad that I'm your tag team partner?”

“No!” you quickly reassure him. “No, you're going to be a great partner. It's just...I was kind of hoping for a specific person, that's all.”

“Ah, I see. May I ask who you wanted?”

You wrinkle your nose. “I'd rather not say...sorry.”

“Hey, no need to apologize. I get it.”

“Thanks, Miz.”

“No problem.” He claps his hands together once. “So, we're gonna need a badass team name. How about we each do a little brainstorming between now and next week's show and we'll compile a list?”

“Sounds great. Although I should warn you that I'm not a terribly creative person.”

“Hello, you two!” a little Scottish voice chirps.

“Hi, Nikki,” you respond as she approaches you. “How's it going?”

“Great, actually. I just got assigned to my mixed tag team partner. I assume you two are a team?”

Miz throws an arm around your shoulders. “You bet your ass we are! Talk about one hell of a team, huh?”

“Yeah, you'll make a great team – just not as great as me and Drew.”

“Drew?” you gasp. “As in, Drew McIntyre?”

“Yep. Just think about it – Drew McIntyre and Nikki Cross: the Scottish dream-team!” She smiles proudly.

“Well, I'm not worried about you two,” Miz teases. “'Cause me and Y/N are going to be unstoppable!”

“We'll just see about that,” Drew purrs as he approaches behind Nikki. “Stephanie informed me that you two are our first competitors in a couple of weeks.”

You look Drew up and down; he's still in his wrestling gear. _Damn those thighs of his. And those abs. And that handsome face_. “Bring it on, big shot,” you taunt playfully.

“Ooh, Drew,” Nikki chimes. “Let's go start putting together a game plan!” She grabs him by his wrist and pulls him along eagerly. “Bye guys!” She waves to you and Miz as they go by. Drew gives you a little wink.

“I saw that,” Miz accuses.

“Saw what?”

“Oh, please, you were eyeing him up the way a kid looks at candy.”

You scoff. “I have no idea what you mean.”

Miz rolls his eyes. “Mmhmm. Sure you don't.” He nudges your shoulder. “So he's the one you wanted to team up with, I'm guessing?”

A sharp breath passes your lips. “Yeah.”

“Hmm, interesting.” He leans down to your level, his eyebrows raised.

“Okay...well, I've gotta get going. I'll be sure to make a list of team names this week.” You hold up your hand and he gives you a high-five. “See you then.”

“Later.” Miz smiles at you as you turn away and head for the locker room.

 

_So, Drew and I are on separate teams...this could be kind of fun..._

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops...sorry for taking so long. I've been pretty busy so I haven't had much time to sit down and write. Hope you can forgive me for the long wait. Enjoy!

_Tonight's the night...me and Miz versus Nikki and Drew._ You step out of the locker room in your brand new gear, which was designed specifically for the Mixed Match Challenge. Of course, Miz took the reigns on designing the new gear and, of course, the two of you just had to match. The gear is burgundy colored with dark gray accents and sparkles all over. While it's a far cry from what you would normally wear inside the ring, there's something about it that makes you feel glamorous and powerful. You strut down the hallway and find your tag team partner, who is chatting up Nikki while Drew lurks nearby.

“Hey, guys,” you greet them.

“Well, damn, girl – look at you!” Miz throws an arm around your shoulders. “How cute are we in our matching gear?”

Drew looks you up and down several times, clearly enjoying the sight of you in your new gear. You playfully brush back your hair and place a hand behind Miz's back. “I think we're adorable.” You both giggle. “What do you think, Drew?”

“Adorable,” he growls. There's a smug look on his face as he locks eyes with you.

“Well,” Miz says suddenly. “Shall we all head to the gorilla?”

“Let's!” Nikki exclaims. She and Miz head off first. “Prepare to get your butts kicked...”

Drew looks over his shoulder to ensure no one is around then grabs you around the waist and fiercely pulls you close to him. You place your hands on his chest.

“Ooh, Drew, is that a twinge of jealousy I sense?” you tease.

He leans in close to you. “You know as well as I do that he's married. Why would I be jealous?” His voice is eerily calm.

“Hmm, maybe because your woman was getting a bit cozy with a man who wasn't you and that drives you insane no matter who the other man might be?”

“Ah, but my woman wouldn't tease me like that, now, would she?” Drew's deep voice is tantalizing. You feel an incredible heat rising from deep within you. Your knees begin to quiver as his hands begin to wander down from your wait to your ass. You bite your lower lip to stifle a soft moan. Drew brings his lips to yours but stops just before they touch. “We should be getting to our match,” he purrs. He lets go of you and backs away slowly before he turns his back towards you and walks away.

_Damn him._ You stare at his backside for several seconds then proceed to chase after him down the hall.

 

***

 

By the time you reach the gorilla, Nikki and Drew are getting ready to enter the arena. Nikki's music blasts and she ducks through the curtain (cheers soon follow). Then, Drew's music begins to play. He turns to you, winks, and enters the arena. You watch on the monitor as he stalks down the ramp to the ring where Nikki is waiting. When he climbs the steps, looks to the ceiling, and bellows, you begin to feel that heat rising again. Seeing him in fight-mode - amped up and ready take down whoever gets in his way – seems to be a huge turn on.

“Yo, Y/N, that's your cue,” Miz gently pushes you towards the curtain.

“Huh? Oh, right.” You were so busy staring at Drew on the monitor, fantasizing about a wild night with him, that you didn't even hear your music start up. You quickly enter the arena to the sound of a lively crowd cheering loudly. You see Drew standing in the ring with Nikki. His face is stone cold and he's standing tall, his chest puffed out. _Time to have some fun_.

You remain at the top of the ramp and hype up the crowd as your music begins to fade out. You step to the side as you hear the crowd yell out, “AWESOME!” and Miz's music blares from the speakers. He appears onto the ramp and hands you a pair of sunglasses that match the ones he is wearing. You slip them onto your face, then join Miz in twirling in place and strutting down the ramp.

You feel unstoppable. You and Miz high-five the crowd members on your way to the ring and point into the cameras for the people at home. After you climb into the ring, you make a beeline for Drew. You take off the glasses, stand on your tiptoes, and gently place the glasses on Drew's face. You can see him forcing back a smile. There's a look on your face that says, “This is payback for you teasing me backstage.” You wink slyly at Drew and blow a little kiss his way before you dance away.

Drew quickly removes the glasses and tosses them aside as Nikki pulls him into the corner of the ring. You join Miz in your corner. “Alright, who goes first?”

“Ladies first,” Miz offers. “Show 'em what you've got.” He steps over the ropes and onto the apron. You remain in the corner. Nikki stalks you from the opposite corner.

_**DING DING DING** _

You and Nikki charge at each other. You're locked in a grapple as you both attempt to overpower the other. Nikki comes out on top. She throws you to the mat. You immediately get back up and tackle her. The two of you go back and forth for a while – until you gain the upper hand. You whip her into the turnbuckle and land a few good chops to her chest. Then, you hoist yourself up with the ropes and swing your knees into her stomach. She collapses to the floor. Drew watches from the outside, eager to get his hands on Miz. You walk up to Drew, swaying your hips as you do, and softly trace a finger along his jawline, causing him to tense up. His hands close into fists as he resists the urge to reach out and grab hold of you again.You can hear the commentators mention your friendship with Roman and your heated feud with Drew (“Y/N and McIntyre strongly dislike each other. You can just feel this intense ill-will they have towards one another.”). They discuss among themselves how your intimidation tactics are out-of-character but strangely effective.

It isn't until Nikki grabs you from behind that you realize you've had your back turned for a little too long. She swings you around and slams you down face-first. She kicks at you then tangles you up in a brutal submission move. The pain shooting through your limbs is intense. It takes everything in you to not tap out. Somehow, you find the strength to maneuver out of the hold and kick Nikki swift in the gut. She drops to her knees. You crawl across the mat, your body still exhausted from breaking the submission, reaching out as far as you can for Miz. He reaches for you, fingertips away. Finally, you make the tag. You roll onto the apron as Miz flies through the ropes and flings himself at Drew.

For a while, Miz is in control. He manages to get Drew into the corner to perform his signature flying knees. Your heart sinks a little when Drew lands face-down on the mat, clearly exhausted from Miz's attacks. He slowly props himself up on his elbows and looks up at you. You give him a gentle smile that only he can see. This gives him a boost of confidence as he stumbles to his feet. Miz comes at him with another attack but Drew counters. Now, the Scottish Psychopath is in control. No longer helpless, he begins a brutal series of attacks on Miz. This puts you in a difficult position. Do you let Drew continue his assault, or do you help your tag team partner? You hang your head in defeat. _We promised a fair fight. Work comes before personal life._

Drew claymore kicks Miz into a stupor. He goes in for the pin. The ref only gets to the count of two before you push Drew off of Miz to break the pin. Miz rolls off the edge of the ring and collapses on the floor. Drew follows him out of the ring and props him against the barricade. Before Drew can lay a finger on Miz, you leap over the top rope and knock him to the ground (as you both lay there, you can't help but to briefly and gently place a hand against Drew's cheek). You scramble to you your feet and rush over to Miz, who is still propped up against the barricade.

“Hey, you good?”

“Spectacular,” Miz exhales sarcastically.

Miz grabs hold of you and you hoist him up off the barricade. You walk him over to the ring where he lays down on the apron and rolls inside. Before you can follow him, Nikki comes at you from around the corner. She lunges at you. The second her body hits yours, your foot twists in the opposite direction.

You feel a sudden sharp pain in your ankle.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting! I know it's been a couple of weeks - I've been a busy person. Hope you enjoy. Feel free to leave some feedback!

“Son of a bitch!” you exclaim under your breath as you lie in a heap on the floor, your ankle throbbing. Nikki is already up and running back towards Drew. You watch as she helps him into the ring. As Drew stalks over to Miz, you attempt to rise to your feet but you quickly realize that putting any kind of weight on your ankle is impossible. You stumble over to the nearby barricade and collapse onto it. Tears start to flood your eyes; the pain is becoming too much. Pushing back your tears, you examine the current events of the match. Drew begins to kneel down, obviously trying again for a pin. Before Drew's knees can hit the mat, Miz swiftly kicks him along side the face and hops to his feet. He begins to wail on Drew, delivering hard jabs and hooks and kicks.

Drew stumbles and falls to his knees. He manages to punch Miz in the gut and, as he's doubled over, Drew grabs Miz's face and headbutts him. Miz falls on his ass, completely dazed. Drew, still exhausted from the hard hits he just endured, begins to crawl his way over to Nikki, who is hanging over the top rope with her arm fully extended. “C'mon, Drew!” you hear her shout.

 _No...he can't make the tag...I can't fight._ “Miz!” you shout to your partner in order to gain his attention. Miz glances over his shoulder. You see the panic set in as he sees you clinging to the barricade, barely able to keep yourself up. He scrambles to his feet and grabs Drew around the middle just before the tag is made. Miz tackles Drew to the mat and pins him down in a way that makes it too difficult for him to kick out.

“1...2...3!” The ref signals the end of the match and the bell rings. Miz lets go of Drew and immediately turns back to you, concern written all over his face. You look behind Miz and lock eyes with Drew, who is just noticing you struggling to stand. He stands and begins to move towards you. His feet stop in their tracks as Miz slides out of the ring and runs to you.

“Y/N, oh my God, what happened?” Miz gently places a hand on your shoulder.

“My ankle,” you mutter between sharp breaths. “When Nikki tackled me...it twisted...God, it hurts.” Tears begin to fill your eyes again. You grab on to Miz as he assists you in walking towards the ramp. After only a few steps, you stop and shake your head. “I can't...Miz, it hurts too much.”

“Alright, put your arms around my neck.” You comply. Miz scoops you up into his arms. As he carries you out of the arena, you fixate on Drew. He is standing in the middle of the ring, the expression on his face rife with worry and his body tense. The last thing you see before you disappear backstage is Nikki taking Drew's hand in both of hers.

 

***

 

Miz carefully sets you down on a prop box in a quiet area backstage. “I'm gonna go grab one of the medics. Hang on.” He dashes off and returns moments later with a medic in tow. The medic asks you a few questions regarding what happened and proceeds to gently work your ankle. Every little twist and turn sends shooting pains throughout the joint. Miz sits next to you and holds your hand to comfort you.

“Okay, I can already tell that this is nothing more than a good sprain,” the medic informs. “We're just going to wrap your ankle nice and tight to help reduce the swelling.” She takes some bandage wraps out of her bag and works her magic. She also gives you a pair of crutches to help make you mobile. “Make sure you rest it as much as you can. You should be back to normal in no more than two weeks.” After a few more instructions, the medic heads back to her designated area.

“How're you doing, Y/N?” Miz asks. “You need me to go get you anything? Food? Water? A shot of tequila?”

You chuckle lightly. “Water, please. And painkillers.”

“You got it. I'll be right back.” He gives your hand a little squeeze before he departs.

The second Miz is out of sight, a large figure emerges from around the corner. “Y/N, are you okay?” Drew runs to you and carefully places his hands along either side of your face.

“Yeah. I'm okay.”

Drew plants a kiss on your lips, then begins to kiss you all over your face. “I'm sorry. If I had seen you there sooner, I wouldn't have tried to tag her in. Y/N...”

You gently back away from him to help stop his fussing. “Drew, honey, it's okay. It all happened so fast. No one's to blame here. It was an accident. Really. I'll be okay.”

Drew gazes into your eyes then tenderly kisses you again. When he pulls away, he touches his forehead to yours. For a moment, it's just the two of you, and nothing else matters. But then you hear feet shuffling next to you. You and Drew both look up to see Miz and Nikki, who seem to have appeared out of nowhere. Nikki is smiling sweetly while Miz looks almost stunned.

“Why does this keep happening to us?” you mutter so only Drew can hear you. He laughs.

“Hey,” Miz says slowly. “So, here's a bottle of water for you. And some Tylenol.”

“Thanks.” You hold back a small laugh as you take the items out of his hands. Miz's confusion is actually pretty amusing. You notice Drew with a small smile on his lips as well. He sits next to you on the prop box.

"You know, I kind of knew from the get-go that there was something going on between you two," Miz informs. "I guess I never thought to actually confirm that thought."

The laugh you've been holding in escapes your lips. "Hey, don't feel bad. Seth has had the same hunch but no one has the heart to actually tell him. You'd have just been in the same boat as him if you'd have asked."

"Gotcha." Miz playfully rolls his eyes at you.

“Hey, Y/N,” Nikki says softly, changing the subject for a split second. “I'm so sorry about your ankle. I didn't mean to hurt you like that.”

“It's okay. Total accident.” You nestle your head on Drew's shoulder.

Nikki beams. “Aren't they just the cutest?”

Miz turns to Nikki. “Did you know about this?” Nikki nods.

You raise an eyebrow at Drew. “I'm assuming you told her?”

Drew's little smile quickly fades. “Sorry. She's just so kind and it's been nice having someone to talk to about our relationship.”

“Is that why I saw her hold your hand back there?”

“Yes,” Nikki comments. “I could tell how hard it was for him to see you in so much pain. As his friend, I just wanted to give him some sense of comfort. I hope that's okay.”

You intertwine your fingers with Drew's. “Of course it's okay. Besides, it's only fair that we both have a friend who knows about us. Becky's been really supportive.”

“Wait, so Becky's known about it, too?” Miz interjects. “Am I the only one who didn't know?”

“Don't worry, Miz,” you assure him. “It's only you three that know. We've been keeping it pretty low key.”

“Why?”

You look down at the ground. “Because of Roman. He can't stand Drew and...and I'm worried about what he'll think of our relationship.”

“So, that's why you're hiding it from everyone?”

“Yeah. It's stupid, I know. And, to tell you the truth, I'm getting kinda tired of hiding it.”

“You are?” Drew sounds surprised yet relieved at the same time. He lets go of your hand, puts his arm around you, and cozies up against you. You barely notice Miz and Nikki slip out of sight as they realize this is becoming a private moment. Drew brushes your hair behind your ear, bringing your full attention back to him. “Honestly, I am too. It was killing me out there tonight, not being able to run to you to make sure you were okay. I hated watching some other man carry you out of the arena. Then to watch from a distance as that same man held your hand while the doctor looked you over...all I want is to be able to take care of you the way a boyfriend should.”

You wrap your arms around Drew and hold him tight. “You're here now. That's what matters to me.”

He tilts your face up to meet his gaze. “I'll always be here for you.” He kisses you deeply, sweetly.

“Y/N?” you hear a familiar voice call out. You and Drew rapidly break the kiss as Roman Reigns rounds the corner.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this chapter - enjoy!

Drew bolts up and off of the prop box as soon as he hears Roman's voice. Your whole body tenses up as he rounds the corner. Nikki and Miz follow in behind him, hanging back a bit, their faces both curious and slightly concerned.

“There you are, Y/N, I've been looking every-” Roman stops in his tracks when he sees Drew. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Drew glares at Roman. His jaw is clenched and his hands are in fists at his sides. “Nikki and I are just making sure Y/N is okay.” He puffs out his chest, his usual maneuver to assert dominance.

Roman scoffs. “Really? You, Mr. 'I enjoy hurting people,' are checking up on one of your opponents? Are you sure you're not here to laugh at her pain?”

“She's a fierce competitor who has earned my respect. Perhaps you could learn a thing or two from her, Roman.”

“So, you've suddenly forgiven the fact that she single handedly speared you to the mat a month and a half ago? That doesn't sound like the angry, obsessive, Scottish jackass I know.”

“Roman,” you warn him.

Drew takes a few, brooding steps towards Roman. The anger in his face is abundant. “Watch your damn mouth you condescending prick,” he growls.

“You guys, stop,” you scold loudly.

“You know what, up yours, dickhole!”

“You're a fucking hypocrite, you know that, Roman? You walk around here all saint-like but you're nothing but a two-faced son of a bitch!”

Roman lunges at Drew and shoves him hard enough that Drew stumbles backwards. Drew returns the shove, nearly knocking Roman to the ground. You yell at them again to stop but, not even attempting to listen to you, they charge at at each other.

“Stop it!” Nikki yells as she and Miz get in between the two men. They halt in their tracks. “Seriously, Y/N has already told you to stop. Twice.” She looks sternly at both men. “Drew, I think it's time we left.” She peers over at you and gives you a little nod. “Let me know if you need anything, Y/N, and again, I'm so sorry about the ankle. C'mon, Drew.” Nikki gives him a light push and, together, they head towards the dressing rooms.

Roman takes a few deep breaths then turns his attention on you. “You alright, Y/N?”

You stare at him in disbelief. “I don't understand what just happened.”

Roman seems surprised at your response. “I was just trying to look out for you. You know how McIntyre can be.”

You scoff. “I know he can be a bit of a tool but, believe it or not, he's capable of being a nice guy sometimes.” Roman just shakes his head in defeat. You continue on. “Seriously, Ro, I think you owe him an apology.”

“Really? You want me to apologize to that nutcase?”

“Yes. He was literally just checking to make sure I was okay. You didn't have to act like such a dick.”

“Why are you defending him all of a sudden?”

“Because he didn't do anything.”

“Yeah, today maybe. But what about all of those times in the past? If you ask me, he had it coming.” He raises his voice, the tone intense.

“Roman, I'm serious. If you want to be the guy that people respect, then step up and be the bigger man.” You purse your lips.

“I really don't understand why you're so against me right now,” Roman protests loudly. “We're friends. You should be on my side, not McIntyre's.”

You hold up a hand in frustration. “You know what? I think you need to go cool off for a bit. Go take some time to think and come talk to me again when you've composed yourself.”

Roman sighs deeply in frustration. “Yeah. Okay. Fine.” He anxiously rubs his hand along the side of his face then lightly taps his hand on your shoulder and starts down the hall.

“Hey, Ro?” you call to him before he gets too far. “When you come back to talk, remind me that there's something pretty important we need to discuss.” Roman puts his thumb up and disappears.

Miz, who had ducked out of sight when this conversation began, wanders over and sits next to you. “That was rough.”

“Yeah, no kidding.” You look up at him and half-smile. “Thanks for stepping in between them.”

“Well, Reigns and McIntyre are two of the biggest hot-heads in this entire company. When me and Nikki saw Roman headed towards you, we figured we should monitor the situation.” He gives your hand a little squeeze before sliding off the box to head off elsewhere.

“Hey, Miz?” He turns to you attentively. “Would you mind giving me a ride back to the hotel? I came with Drew but...I'm pretty pissed at him right now.”

“Sure thing.” He helps you off the box and grabs your crutches. “I'll walk you to your dressing room and come back for you when I'm done getting changed.”

“You're the best,” you beam.

Miz shrugs. “Yeah, I know.”

 

* * *

 

“Take your time, Y/N,” Miz urges. “Seriously, it's not a race.” He assists you through the front doors of the hotel.

“I know. Sorry. I'm just exhausted and want to go lie down.” As you hobble through the lobby on your crutches, you spot Drew sitting in an armchair off in the corner. He stands quickly yet nervously when he spots you walking by. You pause and gaze at him for just a moment before shifting your eyes away coldly and continuing on to the elevator. You and Miz take it up to the second floor and finally make it to your room.

You burst through the door and collapse on the bed, letting your crutches crash to the floor. Miz follows you into your room, throws your bag onto the desk in the corner, and picks up your crutches.

“Are you good or...?” He props the crutches on the nightstand near you.

“Yeah,” you sigh into the mattress before sitting up. “I'm sure Drew is on his way up here so you're good to go.”

Miz smiles. “Alright. Call or text me if you need anything.” You give each other a little friendly smooch on the cheek and Miz ducks out of the room. Before the door can close behind him, it's slowly pushed open again. Drew stands in the doorway, a sheepish smile on his face.

“I'm mad at you,” you deadpan.

“I know, I know, I'm so sorry, Y/N.” He takes a deep breath. “Can I come in so we can talk?” You wave him in as you carefully scoot towards the edge of the bed. “Love, I can't even begin to describe how sorry I am for what happened back at the arena. I let my emotions get the best of me and my actions ended up hurting you. I feel horrible – truly, I do.” He kneels on the floor in front of you and takes your hand in both of his. “Please, tell me, how can I make things right?”

The soft, puppy-dog look on his face melts your heart. “Well, for starters, you can apologize to Roman because God knows he won't do the same for you.”

“Of course, love. I can do that. Anything else?”

You smile gently at him. “Stay with me tonight?”

Confusion fills Drew's face as he searches for words. “By that, do you mean...finish what we started earlier before the match?”

You recall the two of you getting cozy in the hallway, his hands wandering all along your body. You remember the heat you felt rise up from within you. You stop yourself before you let your thoughts escape you too much. “No,” you respond quickly. “No, I really just need to rest tonight. But it would make me feel better knowing that someone was here to take care of me while I'm injured...if you don't mind.”

“Of course I don't mind, love,” Drew whispers with a smile. He rises up to your level and kisses your lips. “I just have to go grab a few things from my room and I'll be back. Okay?”

“Okay.” You kiss him back. Drew stands and heads towards the door. “For the record...” you say as he reaches for the door handle. He looks over his shoulder at you. “What we started before the match...that definitely isn't over.” You wink at him. His cheeks begin to burn red. He laughs nervously before turning the door handle to leave.

A light knock on the other side of the door causes Drew to release the handle and back up towards you in confusion.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few months and I'm so sorry to all of you who were waiting. I just got so busy and lost my motivation to write. But I'm back and hopefully it won't take so long anymore in between chapters. Thanks for reading!

You take a quick look into the peep-hole. “Damn it, it's Roman,” you whisper to Drew. “He seriously chose to come talk to me now? Awesome timing...”

“It'll be fine,” Drew reassures you with a smile as he ducks into the bathroom and gently closes the door behind him.

You grab a crutch and use it to help you hop to the door. “Hey,” you anxiously greet Roman.

“Hey, Y/N. How're you feeling?”

“Well, physically, I'm exhausted and in quite a bit of pain. Emotionally, I'm still mad at you.” You hop back over to the bed and sit down on the edge again.

“Yeah, I kind of figured you were. Look, Y/N, you were right. I totally lost my mind back there over nothing. It's just...I can't stand Drew.”

“Oh really?” you reply sarcastically. “I hadn't noticed.”

Roman exhales softly. “The point is – I acted like a total jackass tonight and I'm sorry.”

You smile softly at your friend. “You're forgiven...mostly.”

“Mostly?” Roman raises an eyebrow. “What does that mean.”

“I just...I need you to do one little thing for me.”

“And what would that be?”

You gently take Roman's hand and look at him in the eyes. “I need you to apologize to Drew.”

Roman sucks in a deep breath and purses his lips. “You're still insisting that I do that?”

“Yes,” you respond flatly. You continue to look at him in the eyes, a silent plea coming from your own.

“I'm sorry, Y/N,” Roman responds in a frustrated tone. “I really just don't understand why you're being so persistent with this request. I mean, the things he's done to me in the past...why should I suddenly be nice to the guy?”

Your heart begins to race. The moment to tell your best friend about your relationship with Drew has presented itself and you know it's something you absolutely must do. “Right. Um, okay. So, that thing I wanted to talk to you about...”

“Oh, right,” Roman recalls. “What's up?”

“Well...” you hesitate. “Okay, here's the thing...Drew and I are...”

Roman's cell phone begins to ring. He digs it out of his pocket. “It's my wife. Do you mind?” He taps on his phone as you gesture for him to answer the call. “Hey, babe. How's it going?...Uh huh...are you serious?...damn it...okay, my flight leaves early in the morning. I'll make a few calls tonight for you and we'll get things sorted out when I get home...alright...love you too...bye.” He hangs up the phone and sighs in frustration.

“Everything okay, Ro?”

“Yeah, sorry. There's a minor emergency at home. I've gotta go make some calls.”

“Oh, okay,” you reply in disappointment. “I understand.”

“I really want to have this talk, though. I can tell it's important to you. I'll try to give you a call this week if I'm not too busy.”

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

“Well, I'd better get going. Again, I'm so sorry, Y/N.” Roman gives you a hug. “Hope you feel better soon.”

“Thanks. See ya.” You watch as Roman slips out of the room. When the door clicks shut, you groan in frustration. Drew sneaks out of his hiding spot and stand just a few feet behind you.

“You're going to tell him about us, aren't you?”

“I have to,” you admit. “before either of you does something stupid.”

“Honestly, that's fair,” he assures you. “Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get my things. I'll be right back.”

After Drew leaves you hobble around the room, getting yourself ready for bed. The events of the day have completely exhausted every bit of energy you had. You change into your coziest leggings and a slightly over-sized t-shirt then crawl into bed. As you wait for Drew to return, you catch up on texts and emails then browse the internet. You feel your eyes growing heavy so you set an alarm and place your phone on the nightstand next to you. Just as you shut your eyes, Drew stumbles through the door with his suitcase.

“Hey, what took you so long?” you question with a yawn.

“Well, I, uh, ran into Roman in the hall. Thought I'd take a moment to say my apologies.”

“Your eyes widen. “Really? How'd that go?”

Drew exhales sharply. “About like you'd expect. He couldn't have been more hostile about it.” He sets his suitcase down on the large desk in the corner of the room. He digs around for a change of clothes. “I'm pretty sure he didn't believe my sincerity...and I'm extremely positive I heard him call me a dick under his breath as he walked away.”

You roll your eyes. “Of course.” You run your hands through your hair. “Why does he have to be so damn prideful?”

Drew chuckles as he slips his shirt over his head. “You really think it's pride that makes him act like that?”

“Uh, well...” you trail off as Drew takes off his jeans and changes into a pair of sweatpants. The brief sight of Drew in nothing but his boxer shorts made your mind go blank.

“Y/N?” Drew regains your attention. “You alright?”

You smile sheepishly. “Yeah. I was just a bit...distracted just then.”

Drew smirks as his cheeks burn red. “Darling, you've seen me in my wrestling trunks a million times. How was this any different?”

“Well, it wasn't, really...if you know what I mean.”

A cheeky grin appears on Drew's lips. He swiftly climbs into bed and scoops you into his arms. He playfully nips at your neck and traces little kisses along your jaw.

“Drew, stop that!” you giggle.

He places a few more kisses along your cheek before he stops and gazes lovingly into your eyes. “I love you,” he whispers confidently.

“I love you, too,” you say back to him with the biggest smile on your face.

Drew kisses you more passionately than he ever has before. Your heart pounds in your chest. There is an immense amount of excitement that Drew's kiss stirs up from within you. Being with him has made you happier than you've felt in years. When Drew breaks the kiss, he lays down beside you and you cozy up to him. You rest your hand on his chest. The two of you say nothing as you take in the moment and drift off to sleep.

***

The following week is a struggle for you. Drew's work commitments keep him on the road for the whole week so that leaves you at home alone. You spend as much time as you can doing the therapy exercises the medics suggested you do in order to help your ankle heal. Other time is spent attempting to do housework. You Face-time with Drew when you know he's not working just to talk about your day and to let him know you're doing alright. You also attempt to call Roman a few times but always end up getting his voicemail. He finally sends you an apologetic text at the end of the week to let you know that he's still too busy to have that all important conversation.

Finally, Monday comes around. You no longer need to use your crutches to get around as you are able to put all of your weight back on your ankle. There is still pain but it isn't as intense as it was at the beginning of the week. You make the trip to Phoenix, Arizona for Monday Night Raw. Of course, you still aren't cleared to wrestle, but you're being allowed to cut a promo to call out Charlotte Flair for some of the crap she's been pulling in the women's division. After you get your hair and makeup done, you head down the hallways backstage towards the camera crew.

“Hello, gorgeous,” a familiar, sultry voice beckons to you. You turn slowly to see Drew, in his gear, leaning enticingly against the wall. He motions for you to come to him then pushes himself off the wall. You smile and quickly walk straight into his now open arms. He proceeds to hold you tightly close to him. “How are you, love?”

“Right now? Amazing.” You stand on your tiptoes and give Drew a loving kiss. “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you, too. And I hated not being able to take care of you. But I'm glad to see you've made progress with that ankle. How does it feel?”

“I'd say I'm about halfway to being healed. It still hurts but it's nothing I can't manage.”

Drew leans in close to you. “Did you get to talk to Roman at all?” he whispers.

You sigh. “No. He was just too busy. Which sucks because the longer we keep putting this off the more nervous I get to talk to him about it.”

“Don't worry, love. You'll get your chance.” He places a kiss on your forehead. “Now, I apologize, but I need to head off for my match.”

“Good luck,” you call to him as he makes his way to the gorilla.

You head in the opposite direction and find the camera crew. They have everything set up and ready to go for your live promo. You mumble out an idea of what you're going to say to Charlotte then sit in the chair in front of the camera. The crew gets into position. The camera rolls. The words flow effortlessly from your mouth as you take a few nasty stabs at Charlotte's pride. As quickly as it began, the cameras cut. When the crew gives you the all clear, you thank them for their help.

“Y/N?!” you suddenly hear someone calling frantically from down the hall. You look past the crew to see Becky running towards you. “Y/N, come quick,” she pants when she finally approaches you.

“What? Why?”

Becky grabs your arm. “Just come with me. Please,” she pleads.

You chase after her as quickly as you can. The serious tone in her voice has you panicked. “Becky, please will you tell me what's...” You stop dead in your tracks when you catch sight of one of the backstage monitors. “Oh my God,” you whisper, absolutely gutted.

 

You watch in horrified agony as Roman repeatedly beats Drew down in the middle of the ring with a steel chair.

 


End file.
